Alpheratz
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Ketika sang manusia membuka mata, seketika ia teringat pada bintang paling terang di Andromeda. — SansFrisk, semi-canon


Setelah sekian lama bertemu dengan sang manusia, sang monster akhirnya bertanya-tanya.

Awalnya hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan kecil, sungguh. Bahkan tidak keluar dari mulutnya, melainkan mulut saudaranya—sebuah kalimat yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu inosen, yang terkadang membuat sang monster cemas terhadap betapa optimis saudaranya dalam melihat dunia; terlalu optimis, hingga menyilaukan, tetapi yah, mungkin itu sisi baiknya?

Bagi sang monster, pertanyaan itu memang terdengar polos.

Lagipula apa salahnya bertanya tentang hal yang tidak kau ketahui?

Namun bagi sang manusia, pertanyaan itu adalah satu tinjuan telak di perut.

Jawabannya hanyalah sebuah senyum, dan tanda dengan jemari, membentuk kata demi kata dengan perlahan agar kedua rekannya dapat membacanya—tangan sang manusia bergetar, dan hal itu tidak luput dari mata salah satu rekannya. Apa yang ia katakan tidak dapat disebut sebagai jawaban, tetapi saudaranya tetap percaya, lalu topik itu terlupakan begitu saja.

Setidaknya bagi saudaranya dan sang manusia

Nyatanya, Sans masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Frisk tidak pernah membuka kedua matanya.

.

.

 **Alpheratz** belong to **A** **zureinne Karale**

 **Undertale** belong to **Toby Fox**

An **semi-canon** fanfiction with **many headcanons about Frisk, serious!Sans, spoilers, set after True Pacifist End, typo(s),** and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

Hidup di Permukaan jauh di luar ekspetasi Sans.

Mereka beradaptasi cukup cepat. Awalnya para manusia memang tidak menerimanya, namun dengan banyak pidato serta bukti dari duta para monster untuk manusia—Frisk, pandangan manusia akhirnya sedikit berubah, dan dapat dibilang para monster telah hidup lebih nyaman.

Mereka membiarkan para monster memilih tempat tinggal. Papyrus ingin mencoba hidup di kota besar, tetapi Frisk berkata akan sedikit sulit beradaptasi di tempat seperti itu, jadi Sans mengusulkan agar mereka tinggal di kota yang terletak di kaki Gunung Ebott, tempat mayoritas para monster memilih untuk tinggal karena tak jauh dari tempat asal mereka.

Yah, jika dibilang mayoritas pula, sesungguhnya hanya Mettaton yang pindah ke ibukota karena obsesinya untuk menguasai setiap _channel_ televisi manusia. Sang robot juga menyeret Napstablook dan beberapa kru tambahan untuk memulai karirnya di dunia _entertainment_.

Frisk juga memilih untuk tinggal, kendati sesekali ia harus pergi ke suatu tempat karena pekerjaannya sebagai seorang duta para monster di dalam dunia manusia. Tetapi toh, Sans berpikir itu lebih baik daripada sang manusia memutuskan untuk pindah ke suatu tempat.

Karena Sans tidak suka perasaan hampa yang tertinggal di dalam dirinya bila saja orang yang nampaknya selalu ada di sisinya mendadak menghilang entah kemana. Seperti kala _monster itu_ melebur bersama kegelapan, meninggalkan dunia hampir tanpa memori dan ingatan.

Terkadang, Sans masih takut. Takut karena kini mereka ada di Permukaan—di dunia yang jauh lebih luas, tidak hanya Frisk yang pergi. Melainkan juga Papyrus, lalu Toriel, kemudian Alphys, setelah itu Undyne, satu-persatu, perlahan, meninggalkan Sans sendirian.

Oleh karena itu, duduk di samping Frisk dan Papyrus, menatap langit malam berbintang, berpesta spaghetti dan jus, Sans masih tidak dapat menghilangkan kehampaan yang ada di dalam dirinya. Seolah kegelapan menggerogoti hatinya, dan membiarkannya hidup menderita.

Langit malam ini indah. Langit malam di Permukaan memang selalu indah.

Rembulan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik awan, sebagai gantinya membiarkan bintang merajai langit sekelam bayangan. Lampu-lampu jalanan mengalah kepada apa yang seharusnya menuntun malam—Sans akhirnya mengerti mengapa Frisk meminta Papyrus membuat sebuah tempat landai di atas atap rumah dua lantai milik kedua monster tersebut, cahaya lampu jalanan tidak dapat mencapai mereka, sehingga bintang jauh lebih terlihat.

Ah, malam sudah semakin larut, Papyrus sudah lama tertidur di sisi Frisk yang lain, dan bila Toriel melihat Frisk dan kedua tengkorak bersaudara itu masih bersantai di atas atap rumah, sang mantan ratu sudah pasti akan menghajar Sans dan Payprus di tempat dengan wajannya.

"Lihat, Sans," di tengah dengkuran Papyrus, Frisk menarik lengan jaket sang monster, sebelah tangannya bergerak cepat membentuk bahasa yang sudah lama Sans kenali dan pelajari satu dan setiap hurufnya, bahasa yang manusia sebut sebagai Bahasa Tanda.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Sans mengikuti arah pandang manusia di sisinya.

Frisk menunjuk langit, senyumnya cerah, "Ikuti jariku, apakah kau melihat pola di langit sebelah sana?" Sans bergeser sedikit setelah membaca tangan Frisk, matanya bergerak menuju langit dan mengikuti jejak yang dibuat telunjuk Frisk di angkasa. Awalnya, sang monster tidak melihat apapun kecuali gambaran bintang yang acak, namun setelah Frisk menunjuk langit berkali-kali, Sans akhirnya menyadari pola yang ditunjuk sang manusia.

Hanya menyadari, Sans masih tidak mengerti.

"Heh, aku tidak yakin dengan pola yang kau tunjuk, Frisk," kata Sans akhirnya, menyerah setelah beberapa menit mencoba mencari tahu pola yang ditunjukkan sang manusia kepadanya. Bentuknya seperti sebuah trapesium dan persegi setengah jadi yang acak, ditarik dari bintang paling terang yang sering Sans sadari bila ia menoleh ke langit Utara.

Frisk menurunkan tangannya untuk berkata, "Itu namanya rasi bintang. Rasi bintang adalah bintang berkelompok yang membentuk sebuah pola. Karena kita jauh dari kota besar, bintang-bintangnya jadi lebih terlihat, jadi lebih mudah membentuk rasi bintangnya!" Frisk mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyuman cerah, ekspresinya tampak sangat bangga.

"Yang kutunjuk barusan namanya rasi bintang Andromeda. Bintang yang paling terang di dalam rasi itu adalah Alpheratz atau Alpha Andromeda, yang itu. Lihat, kau melihatnya? Itu Alpheratz!" Frisk melambaikan kedua tangannya dengan bersemangat, tawanya tanpa suara.

Sans pun terkekeh, "Heh, begitukah? Kau hebat, Frisk, mengenali pola di tengah bintang sebanyak itu," Sans mengacak rambut sang manusia, membuat senyuman Frisk melebar.

"Tentu saja, ketika kau sering melihat mereka, secara otomatis kau akan mengingatnya," Frisk menurunkan tangannya setelah berkata demikian, mengembalikan tatapannya ke langit.

Kalimatnya membuat Sans teringat pada pertanyaan Papyrus beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Frisk, kau dapat melihat?" Sans tahu Frisk tidak dapat berbicara—seakan bahasa tanda yang ia gunakan tidak cukup jelas. Tetapi Sans tidak tahu apakah Frisk dapat melihat atau tidak. Selama ini, Sans selalu berpikir Frisk tidak dapat melihat, kendati manusia berambut cokelat tua itu dapat berjalan lurus dan menghindari berbagai macam rintangan seperti orang lainnya.

Hingga Papyrus bertanya, tentu saja. Tentang mengapa kedua mata itu tidak pernah terbuka.

"Jika kuberitahu, apakah ekspresi aneh di wajahmu akan hilang, Sans?" Frisk bertanya dengan jemarinya, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegak, ekspresinya berubah serius.

Sans terkekeh lagi, lalu balas bertanya, "Apakah ekspresiku seaneh itu?"

Frisk mengangguk cepat, "Sulit karena kau selalu tersenyum, Sans. Tetapi aku sudah cukup lama mengenalmu, satu-satunya hal yang berubah dari ekspresimu adalah sudut bibir. Bila sudut bibirmu mencapai tulang pipi, kau bahagia. Tetapi bila sudut bibirmu di bawah tulang pipi, kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu," tangan Frisk bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan penuh dengan emosi menggebu hingga Sans agak cemas sang manusia akan mematahkan tulangnya.

"Kau teliti," Sans lagi-lagi mengacak rambut Frisk. "Hmm, aku memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu, pertanyaan Papyrus beberapa hari yang lalu, tentang mengapa kau tidak pernah membuka matamu," suaranya membelah heningnya malam dan dengkuran keras Papyrus.

Frisk menatap Sans sejenak dengan kedua matanya yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak, dahinya berkerut dalam, melihat ekspresi itu, Sans segera menambahkan, "Heh, tenang saja, kita semua memiliki rahasia, Frisk. Tidak apa bila kau tidak ingin memberitahuku."

Frisk menggeleng kuat-kuat, bahunya bergetar hebat.

"Sungguh, Frisk, tidak apa," Sans mengacak rambut Frisk sekali lagi, tangannya kemudian berhenti dan menetap di puncak kepala cokelat tua yang tertunduk, senyum Sans turun sedikit.

"Frisk ...?"

Yang menjawab Sans adalah sebuah isakan.

Reflek sang monster adalah membeku. Ia pernah melihat Frisk menangis, sekali. Frisk tidak memberitahu Sans apa yang membuatnya menangis selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia berkata bahwa ia mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang _sangat_ buruk dan terasa nyata.

Mimpi dimana ia membunuh semua orang dan menghancurkan dunia.

Sans pernah melihat Frisk menangis, sekali. Lalu dua kali.

Dan reflek sang monster adalah membawa sang manusia ke dalam pelukannya. Frisk mencengkram lengan jaket Sans seolah benda itu batas antara hidup dan matinya. Tangisnya pecah di tengah sunyinya malam dan tatapan bintang, dalam isakan pelan yang terus-menerus.

Tidak ada yang dapat Sans lakukan selain menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu. Karena Sans tidak tahu apa masalahnya, dan ia tidak akan tahu hingga Frisk berbicara kepadanya.

Setelah gemetar tubuh Frisk mereda, Sans kembali bertanya. Suaranya pelan.

"Frisk ...?"

"Maaf, aku hanya teringat sesuatu yang buruk," kedua tangan Frisk masih gemetar, namun ia masih melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah jeda. "Aku dapat melihat, tetapi aku memang tidak suka membuka kedua mataku di hadapan orang lain," lanjut Frisk, kedua tangannya kemudian bergerak untuk menyeka air mata yang berkumpul di sudut matanya yang tertutup.

Sang monster tidak berkata, namun tatapannya bertanya.

Karena itu, sang manusia menjawab tanpa suara.

Dan ketika Frisk membuka matanya, Sans seketika teringat kepada Alpheratz di angkasa.

Adalah sepasang iris sewarna senja yang menatapnya. Berlapis kaca dari air mata yang baru saja ditumpahkannya, berpendar akan emosi yang hampir terlihat maya. Namun bukan itu yang mengingatkan Sans kepada Alpha Andromeda, melainkan kilauan determinasi yang tersimpan di dalamnya—berkedip, berbinar dalam keberaniannya untuk menatap dunia.

Kemudian jauh di dalam tatapan Frisk, Sans menemukan jawaban akan rasa takutnya sendiri.

Sans menghela napas, kemudian menutup mata Frisk dengan salah satu tangannya, membuat Frisk tersentak dan menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat tidak jelas dalam kepanikannya. "Heh, kau tidak suka membuka kedua matamu di hadapan orang lain, kan?" tawa Sans, akhirnya.

Frisk menggenggam telapak tangan Sans yang menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangan, terdiam ketika mendengar monster di hadapannya tertawa. Senyumnya sendiri mengembang.

Sans merasa konyol karena sudah mencemaskan apakah Frisk akan meninggalkannya juga. Atau apakah Papyrus akan pergi pula. Atau apakah akhirnya mereka semua akan meninggalkannya sendirian, tanpa secuil pun memori dan ingatan seperti _monster itu_.

Sans sudah menyerah sekali, kala hidup menyeretnya berdiri, namun ia terlalu lelah untuk menggeggam memori. Kala waktu terus berulang, dan hari tidak pernah berganti, dan _bunga_ itu tertawa lagi. Sans sudah menyerah sekali, kala ia memasang tawa dan membuang air mata.

Namun Frisk mengajarinya untuk memiliki determinasi.

Dan Sans mendapati dirinya tidak ingin menyerah untuk yang kedua kali.

Oleh karena itu, bila memang Frisk akan pergi, Sans akan memiliki cukup determinasi untuk menyeret dirinya berdiri dan pergi kemana pun Frisk akan pergi. Dan mungkin akan lebih bagus lagi bila Sans memiliki cukup motivasi untuk menyeret Papyrus bersamanya kembali.

Kendati dari sepasang iris sewarna senja yang mengingatkan Sans kepada Alpheratz di angkasa, Frisk baru saja menjeritkan determinasi bahwa ia tidak akan pergi dari sisi Sans lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Azureinne** :

Halo, fandom Undertale, salam kenal!

Panggil saja Azu, yang jatuh cinta kepada game ini ketika melihatnya di yutub, berhubung Azu gak punya uang untuk beli gamenya, ohok. Ini adalah fanfict pertama Azu, jadi mohon bantuannya~ SansFrisk adalah pairing yang berhasil membuat Azu jatuh cinta sejak pandangan pertama karena Azu kira Sans itu adik Papyrus, dan mereka kayak seumuran, orz.

Maaf banget bila di sini Sans serius, Azu gak bisa buat pun, dan Azu ingin mengeksplor serious!Sans, jadi yup. Oh, dan headcanon, iya, Azu punya banyak banget headcanon tentang Frisk, pertama dia bisu, kedua irisnya merah, ketiga matanya tertutup karena dia dibully karena matanya, keempat dia lempar diri karena dibully itu, dan masih banyak lagi, ahahaha~

Azu masih sangat baru di fandom ini, dan Azu hanya berbekal video dan wiki, oleh karena itu, kemungkinan besar bila Azu menulis SansFrisk lagi, Azu tidak akan menyinggung banyak soal timeline, reset, save, dan sebagainya, karena Azu sendiri juga gak ngerti, ahahaha, maaf.

Oh iya, terkait _monster itu_ yang dimaksud Sans, maksud Azu itu adalah Gaster, karena well, ada teori milik seseorang yang bilang Gaster itu ayah Sans dan Papyrus, terlepas dari dia atasan Sans, jadi Azu hanya memasukkan apa yang Azu rasa cocok, ahahaha~

Well, mungkin hanya segitu saja? Akhir kata, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
